Promise
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: The city is his home and life, what happens when he's told to leave?...R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Promise

.

The city was his haven. His cement jungle. The place he could run and be free from all the troubles of his life. The place where he could protect the innocent and deliver a swift justice.

He could run the roof tops. Burning down the darkness that consumed the city. Taking down the walls the people of the city had built to protect themselves from their own ignorance.

It was his city.

It brought him pride to know he could save at least peaces of it. Bring back the hope that was crushed by the thugs and scum.

It was his home.

He knew it better then anyone. He could run the entire city blind folded and know exactly where he was going. He knew every alley, every street, every gang.

It was his fight.

He was the cities protector. The one to save the city that was so destroyed by the acts of man kind. He would save any and all, scaring the younger gang members into a better life style and stopping the older ones who couldn't be saved.

He would save the people who couldn't protect themselves, bringing them back to the light. Showing them the way.

It was his life.

He thrived for his city. As much as he gave life, it gave it back to him. Giving him the strength, the will, to go on another day. To fight another fight.

.

So what happens when someone says you have to leave your family, your home, your fight... your _life_...

.

_...BOO! did I scare ya?..Ya I didn't think so lol so what did ya think of it so far? R&R! Luv ya! Ruth._


	2. Chapter 2

Promise 2 ( This story is set 1 year after the events of the 2007 tmnt movie.) _If you haven't watched the movie this will have spoilers, but if you don't care about that, the story will still make sense even if you haven't watched it. _

.

Everything was silent in the lair.

No sound could be heard. There was no taping on a key board, no tv or video games, no katas coming from the dojo.

Just silence.

It had been like this since Master Splinter had asked Raphael to his room, to speak. Raph had asked what was wrong, but their father had only shook his head saying that Raph would understand in a moment.

That was and hour ago, and still their was only silence.

Leo, Don and Mikey had all been in the room when their father had asked for Raphael. Splinter hadn't seemed to be mad, only...sad.

Master Splinter had looked much more aged then he had before, as if whatever he needed to tell Raph was something that had taken its toll on the old rat.

The three brothers couldn't think of anything that could have caused this. The only time Raph ever went to their father was when he was troubled, or in trouble. Raph hadn't seemed troubled and the only real trouble he had caused was a simple fight with the eldest, which was a normal occurrence.

The three brother were all situated on the couch in the living, staring intently at the doors of their Master's room. Something hadn't felt right when their Master had asked for Raphael.

Something was wrong.

The eery calm that had settled over the turtles lair began to eat away at them. Raph hadn't been in their fathers room this long since his anger had subsided.

Mikey was fidgeting in spot on the couch. What was going on? This wasn't supposed to be happening! Was Raph in trouble? Was he being punished? If he was in trouble what did he do to be called to their fathers room?

Don was in his chair, his eyes fixed on the door like all of his other brothers. Don had told them not to worry, that it was just the father and brother having a talk...but really when did they ever just 'talk'. Though something was nagging at Don that told him that this had happened before, only a long time ago, but he ignored it in favor of keeping his attention on the door.

Leo had joined Mikey on the couch, in a position showed how anxious he was. He had a feeling to what was going on, and he only hope it wasn't true. Master Splinter couldn't do this...he wouldn't.

Raph's voice raised once, causing the brothers to lean in.

"Leo whats go-"

"shh.." Leo whispered to Mikey, giving Mikey a look that caused him to comply instantly.

Master Splinter wouldn't do it. He couldn't.

Don was looking between the door and his other brothers. The nagging feeling was getting worse.

This has happened before. But when?

Locking eyes with Mikey, Don motioned to the door, only to receive a shake of the head. Mikey didn't know.

Pointing to the door with a twitch of his head, Don stood jumping over the couch and to the side of the door. Mikey grinned and followed, with Leo tailing him.

Keening in to what was being said to the other side of the door, the brothers listened.

.

" Raphael, please listen to me.. this is for you own well be-"

" Like hell it is!..you-you can't do this!"

The brothers could hear Raph's heavy breathing through the door, along with his pacing.

" Raphael, if you would please just sit and listen I will give you my reasoning for my decision, to se-" Master Splinter was cut off again by a very upset sounding Raph.

" No. You listen ta me. This isn't happenin' and that's final...end of discussion...I-I can't believe you would even-" It was Raphs turn to be cut off.

" sit down, now Raphael." Master Splinter said, his tone strong and commanding. He wasn't fooling around.

Hearing the sigh from Raph, and the thump the brothers knew he complied.

" This decision...this decision is for the best, Raphael. It is a learning experience. You will learn new things, that I, myself, cannot teach you...and you arguing with me will not change what I have said. This is final." Master Splinter said, a hint of sadness was heard within his voice.

" B-but Masta' Splinter, _why?_" The desperation in Raph's voice showed how confused, and truly hurt he was about what ever was happening.

Outside the door, Leo, Don, and Mikey leaned in closer to hear.

Leo was more worried then he had been before. If it was what he thought, then this wasn't going to end well.

Hearing only a few words of a whisper from their Master they listened intently, only to receive the booming voice of Raphael.

.

" NO!... I am not leaving, I can't!...I am not abandoning ma family!"

.

_Hey guys! Well what did ya think? This stories gonna be fun ta write lol X) well R&R! Luv ya! Ruth._


	3. Chapter 3

Promise 3

.

When the door flew open, the three brothers barely had enough time to get out of the way, when Raph came barrelling through.

With a wild expression, Raphael ran strait for the door, ignoring the calls of his brothers and sensei.

He had to get out, he had to breathe.

Entering the sewers, Raphael ran. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe his sensei, his _father, _would ever even think of this. he knew Leo had to but _himself?_

_Why?_

The walls and tunnels were familiar to him. He knew all the secret tunnels, and where the best hide out were. Raphael could go through the tunnels, as if he was born to do it. None of his brothers had the same knowlegde as he did when it came to the tunnels.

None of them knew New York like he did either.

Coming up to a familiar man hole cover, Raphael began to climb the ladder.

He had to get out.

Pushing the cover off, Raphael ran to the shadows. No matter how upset he was he didn't forget that rule, always stay withing the shows. Never expose your self.

With the coast clear, he grabbed onto the fire escape and climbed.

The night was a cool one. The was clouds covering the sky making the shadows grow and thicken. Perfect for a ninja.

Reaching the top of the ladder, Raph flipped over the edge. What was he going to do? Raph's father was set on what he had said, there was no doubt in Raph's mind. But how could he leave his home?

Looking around the roof tops, Raph ran. Raph had to clear his mind, and just standing there wasn't going to help him.

The cement below his feet was a familiar feeling. It was ruff, and the grime to it ate away at his feet like the cut of a blade, but he loved it. It reminded him that this was where he was meant to be, this was his home.

Stopping on a rooftop Raph looked to the sky. He wished the stars were out. At least the stars could give him some peace, some peace to really think, and calm his racing mind.

_New york was his home. _

With a deep breath, Raphael attempted to calm his self, only to fail miserably. This couldn't happen. He couldn't leave his family.

Feeling another present behind him, Raphael turned and face the unknown shadow.

" you know, if I was a foot I could have killed you already." Leo said, stepping from the shadows which had consumed him only moments before.

" Nah, I woulda known if ya were an enemy." Raph scoffed, turning back to look at the city below him.

" So...you ok?"

"No"

Chuckling, Leo walk over to Raph and joined him at his side.

Leo knew how hard this must be for Raph. When Leo had left he had done it out of duty as leader...But being Raph, his job was to protect his family.

What happens when you take that away from someone who needs it so dearly?

" Leo I can't do this..." Raph looked to Leo, desperate to see something that said that this didn't have to happen.

"...Raph, you can do this! it-it's not hat long! only six months, and-and just think of the new things you'll see!"

Giving the best impression that this would be ok, Leo clamped a hand on Raph's shoulder trying to show him it would be ok.

" Leo you know just as well as I do that this isn't gonna do anyone any good...I can't leave for six months! It-its to long ta be away from ya guys...yo guys are my center, how can I live with out that?" Raph said, shaking his head.

Looking down at the city, Leo and Raph stood in silence, watching as New York shinned with life. There was a reason it was the city that never slept.

" why"

Startled Leo looked to Raph, only to find him still looking at the city. Thinking that maybe he had only imagined the question, Leo faced the city again.

"Why!...why would he do this, god dammit, Leo! We jus' got our family back ta normal, why does he have ta ruin it!" Through a punch at the brick ledge, Raphael paced before stopping again.

Sighing, Leo walked over to Raph. " because it's what needs to be done...and you just fighting sensei isn't going to make him change his mind..."

" if I fought hard enough, bet I could" Raph said, smirking despite of himself.

" Raph" Leo said, making them both chuckle.

" Here...I have something for you...for your trip." Holding up a small bag, Leo passed it to Raph.

Grabbing the bag from Leo, Raph opened it revealing a mesh cloth. Letting the cloth unfold it revealed Leo's cloak from when he had gone to the jungle of South America.

Fingering the material, Raph let the wind catch it. The cloak was the only thing that Leo had brought home with him. No trinkets, no photos, not even a T-shirt.

It was special to Leo and Raph knew this.

"I don't want your cape, jungle boy" Raph said, shoving the cloak into Leo's hands.

"well, I just figured it would giv-"

" Ya-ya...I'll ugh, find something when I'm there."

Looking up startled, Leo looked at Raph. Leo could see the defeat shinning in Raph's eyes.

" so your going to go?" Leo asked.

" Leo, if I had any other choice ya think I wouldn't take it? I don't wanna go, but I don' think sensei's gonna drop this. I jus' don't know how I'mma gonna leave everyone, yo my family Leo, I can't be away from that...specially not fo six months, I don' know wha' ta do..."

" Easy your going to write us, dude! and we will write you back!"

Both Leo, and Raph flinched upon hearing their youngest brothers voice. They were so caught up on what was being said between themselves they hadn't thought to listen for unknown visitors.

" aren't you two the ones who always tell us to watch our surroundings?...and to think they wouldn't follow their own advice." Don said, coming from the opposite side of the building, with Mikey right behind him.

The four brothers stood facing each other, sad smiles spread across each of their faces.

" six months...ya, I can do it. It wont be to bad, I guess...but it still don't mean I wanna go though. What am I gonna do without ya guys?" Raph said, looking to each of his brothers, who all looked back at him with the same expressions.

He knew it was inevitable. Raph knew he had to go, his Master, and father wouldn't allow it to be any different.

But life was about to change, and Raph didn't think it was going to be for the better.

" six months..."

.

_Hey! well what did ya think? Oh the joy of brotherly fluff X3 lol kk R&R what ya thought! Luv ya! Ruth._


	4. Chapter 4

Promise 4

.

Raphael looked around his bedroom.

After he and his brothers had gotten home last night, Raph had gone back to his Master.

Their conversation much more civil then the first one, Raph had told Master Splinter that he would accept the mission even though he didn't want it, and Splinter told him to begin packing.

Looking to his things, Raph couldn't decide what to bring. There was so much that he would like to bring, but Master Splinter had told him to bring only the essentials.

Picking up his backpack, Raph grabbed what he wanted.

He may only be able to bring the essentials, but that didn't mean his essential weren't different from what his Sensei would bring.

With a sad smile, Raph grabbed his extra mask, sais', a pile of paper, and pencils.

Raph then grabbed the other more _important _things.

He needed to see his family.

_six months_

Hauling the bag farther up his shoulder, Raph opened his door and went down the stairs.

His brothers were all sitting in the living room talking to each other, probably about the departure of the second oldest.

Coming to the back of the couch, Raph cleared his throat to get their attentions.

"hey" Raph said, his voice carrying no emotion, just emptiness.

"Hiya, Raphie!...you uh all packed then?" Mikey asked in a sad small voice.

"uh yeah" Raph shrugged the bag off his shoulder and on to the floor.

Leo was staring at him with an expression of sadness and pride. Sadness because Raph was leaving them but also pride because Raph was following their Sensei' order, even if it did take two tries.

" Oh! Raph, don't move I have something I want you to bring with you...Mikey didn't you have something to give him too?" Don said, as he dashed off towards his lab.

Mikey sat there on the couch for a few more moments, until he exclaimed a loud "oh!" before dashing off to his room.

Raph, and Leo both stared at the now closed bedroom doors of their younger brothers.

" Uh, ya know wha' their doin?"

" Nope" Leo said, shaking his head.

_gonna miss this._

" hey Raph?" Leo said. " be safe, ok? I know I always say it and it drives you insane...and I'm not trying to 'mother' you, as you say, but we, I need you to come home in one piece ok?"

Raph's amber eyes pierced into Leo's hazel eyes, looking for anything that could say it was a lie.

" I'm comin' home Leo...don' worry- err _mother _so much." Raph said, slugging Leo in the arm for good measure.

Standing up quickly, Leo sweeped Raph into a tight embrace. Their hugs were rare but they always work when the words failed.

Pulling apart, Leo clamped both hands on to Raph's shoulders.

" Raph...your such an ass some times, you know that?" Leo said, a smile creeping to his lips.

" uh huh, I know...and no trip is gonna change that neither" Raph said back, smirking.

" so you have everything you need?" Leo asked, bending down to grab Raph's bag.

The bag was a good travelling size, and looked to be the same material as a potato sack. It was funny. All the other brothers had cloth backpacks, so that when they went camping, even if it was rare, they could always use the backpack as pillow, while Raph on the other hand had chosen a scratchy, woven bag that if used as a pillow would probably send a sane man mad.

" I still don't see why you like this thing..." Leo said inspecting the contents in the pack.

Grabbing the bag from the nosey Leo, Raph tied it back up and held it in his arms.

" easy...it's sturdy, hasn't failed yet, I never need to replace it and...heh, you don' like it, so it makes it jus' that much sweeter." Raph answered, a challenge in his eyes.

Leo knew he had a witty reply to that, but as Mikey and Don came flying back in the room, he had lost his chance to deliver it.

" Here" Don handed a red bag with a white cross on it to Raph. " just in case of injury, I don't want you coming back and me having to amputate a leg because it wasn't treated right."

Taking the bag with a laugh, Raph tucked it into his pack. Noticing that Don still had something in his hands, Raph looked at him quizzingly.

" it's-it's a journal...I thought you could..I don't know right down what you do and everything." Don mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously.

"thanks Donnie-boy" Raph said, snatching the book then pulling Don into a swift embrace.

Letting go of Don, Raph turned to his last brother.

Mikey's eyes were already filled with unshed tears, his bottom lip quivered ever so slightly showing just how upset he was.

" c'mere Mike" Raph reached out, pulling Mikey to him.

Mike was always the most sensitive. So any of the brothers leaving was hard on him, but because it was Raph leaving it made it just the much worse.

Raph was his protector, his big bro who got rid of the monsters, the one to help him when he was in a jam, but most of all...Raph was his best friend.

" I don't want you to go Raphie.." Mikey wimpered, hugging Raph tightly.

" I know Mikey...I know."

Pulling apart Mikey stood in front of Raph before placing something in Raph's hand.

" I th-thougt it w-would be c-cool if you took pictures while you were-were there." Mikey sniffed, shuffling his feet.

" thanks Mikey, I'll bring home lots of pictures, ok?" Raph said.

" ya, ok"

Raph, looked to his brothers. They looked so sad, so hurt, so _heartbroken._

" my son, are you prepared for your trip?"

Turning around, Raph faced his sensei.

Raph was still mad at his Master. Splinter had brought this on so spontaneously, Raph had, had no time to spend more time with his beloved brothers, and friends.

_His friends!_

"Sensei..I-I forgot ta tell Casey an April, do ya think I c-" Seeing the look no his Master's face, Raph changed what he was going to say

"...could- could ya tell em for me?" Raph finished his sentence with deepened sadness. Casey was one of his best friends, what was he going to think when Raph just up and left?

" of course, my son, now...it is time to say your good byes." Master Splinter said, sadness heard but only a little.

" ya ok..." Raph answered, his voice barely over a whisper.

Giving a hug to Leo, Raph whispered in his ear.

" take care of em Leo, I know ya do already but..ya know I aint here ta give my roll, so ya...oh Mike's got nightmares, so yo gonna have ta be in his room a little past mid'night, ya don't have ta stay jus' like tell him he's safe, an' he'll go back ta sleep...as fo Don if it's past three in tha mornin _put _him ta bed, ya know unless it's important. An Leo...don't work yo self to hard? I ain't hear ta tire ya out ya know?"

" good bye Raph" Leo said, letting go and taking a step back.

Next was Don.

" hey Donnie-boy, keep ya head up ok? Don' let Leo push ya around...jus' cuz he's boss don' make em all mighty. Keep inventing, but ya got ta come out and ya know be civil..Mike's really gonna need ya, so's Leo but he wont say it. Oh, uh I told leo ta get ya ta bed by three so no late night projects...don't give me that look ya know I'm right."

" Bye Raphie" Don said, quietly then stepped back just as Leo had.

Looking to Mikey then his master, Raph steeped past Mikey to master Splinter.

" Good bye Sensei"

" good bye, my son" Master Splinter said with a bow of his head.

No more words were needed to be passed between the two of them.

Looking back to his last brother, Raph spread his arms only to have them filled with an extremely upset and crying Mikey.

" shhh, Mike don' cry, don' cry." Raph whispered.

" Please don't g-go, _please_" Mikey cried.

" Mike, I got ta go, I know your sad, but its not that long...and Mike I need ya ta do something fo' me" Raph said to Mikey who looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"what Raphie?"

"I need ya ta keep 'em laughing Mike, keep 'em all happy fo' me, jus' till I get back then I'll help ya out with tha job k?"

" ok" Mikey said, then mumbled something else that Raph couldn't here.

" What did ya say Mike?" Raph questioned.

" I-I said 'if' you come back" Mikey answered, looking up at Raph.

"look at me, Mike...Mike!" With a growl, Raph forced Mikey's head up with his thumb.

" Mike, I promise, Mike..." Raph said in a low tone. " I _promise _I will be back in six months..ya understand?...no later then that bro I swear."

Hearing the sincerity in Raph's voice, Mikey grabbed him giving Raph the last hug for the next six months.

"Ok Raphie, I will...and-and I'll see you in six months..no later" Mikey gave a sad smile, then backed up to join his remaining two brothers and father.

Putting the bag on his shoulder, Raph gave a curt nod, then headed for the door.

" ya better write! I'll be waiting fo your letters, so I got a reason ta write back ok?"

" Ok Raph, we will" The brothers said.

Looking back one last time, Raph opened the door and left his home.

.

_Hey guys! Well what did ya think? It was really sad writing this actually, and poor Mikey :( ok R&R! Luv ya! Ruth._


	5. Chapter 5

Promise 5

.

Freezing, loud, small space, and oh so very boring.

Raph had been on the plane for over four hours now, and the trip wasn't getting anymore interesting.

He sat in the cargo bay. Being a turtle you couldn't really be in first class, let alone coach. Therefore Raph found himself wedged between bag upon bags of luggage, waiting for the plane to land so he could begin the count down till he could go home.

Leaving hurt more then anything.

His brothers were so sad, they had looked at him with sorrow in their eyes. Leo at least understood what Raph was going through, but at the same time he didn't.

Leo wasn't Raph.

Leo left out of duty. He left to become a better leader, to become more dependent, instead of relying on their master for guidance all the time. Leo had left because he agreed with his Master, he agreed that this was for the best and would truly help.

While Leo left in agreence with their father, Raph hadn't.

Raph was told to leave because the six months were supposed to help him gain more control, to see what he already had. But Raph didn't need this, he knew what he had, and he had more control now then he had in years.

He had his family. Raph's family was more important to him then anything, and being away from them was already killing him. It had only been a few hours, what was he going to do for six months?

The cargo bay was dark, there were no windows, leaving it in complete darkness. Raph was glad he wasn't to afraid of the dark, if he was he wouldn't have lasted long here.

Bags had been knocked around as the plane soared, leaving Raph to be hit by the unknown objects.

Raph had settled into a fairly comfortable spot. He had layed down a few suit cases to give himself a place to lay down as he waited for the plane to land.

Raph had tried to sleep, but his mind didn't seem to want to allow even that. Every time he would even come close to a deep sleep, memories of his family would come back to him, leaving him to think of home.

_six months _

Home. What was going to happen without him there? What was going to happen to his city?

He was in the city more then any of his brothers. He knew every gang, thug, and piece of scum who dare to harm his city and family.

Would they still patrol?

When Leo had left they had stopped patrolling completely, they didn't even go topside besides Mikey's job, and Raph's job but his brothers hadn't known about that.

Now that it was only Raph that had left, and the leader of their family was home still he supposed they would continue their nightly patrols since it wasn't as if Raph was to important. He wasn't the leader after all.

What if one of them got hurt and Raph wasn't there to protect them?

_stop worrying ya big goof, their fine!_

Releasing his breath that Raph didn't know he was holding he slowly stretched. The plane would be landing soon, and the sooner the better.

He was already becoming home sick. He wouldn't tell any of his brothers this but he couldn't stand being gone for to long. He had gone to stay at Casey for a few days, but had ended up coming home because he was to worried.

Raph may be their protector, but he was also very possessive over them.

Raph had to know they were safe, had to know they were happy.

He would never forgive himself if something happened to them.

The plane had begun to descend. Picking up his bags and putting everything back where he had found it, Raph made his way over to the wheels of the plane.

According to Leo the best way to get out of the plane was not to wait till it landed but to jump out when the wheels dropped down, and Don had given him the pack with the hang glider.

The wheels dropped. Moving over to the opening, Raph gasped.

Below him was one of the most beautiful sites he had ever seen. The ocean stretched out as far as he could see, the edge of the jungle a few kilometres away. That wasn't the only thing that had caught his attention, it was also the sky.

It was so clear. There was no smog, no dirty clouds, just a clear dark blue sky covered with millions of stars.

The plane began to descend more, Raph would have to act fast.

Strapping his pack on to his back, Raphael positioned himself over his exit.

He jumped.

Free falling for a few seconds, Raph could see everything. He could see how clear the water was, and he could see lights farther off in the distance.

What else caught his attention was the smell.

He definitely wasn't in New York any longer. The was no stench of garbage, and no smell of waste. It was just fresh.

It smelt of life, of plants, the ocean, and damp earth.

It was beautiful.

Reaching for the pull on his backpack the glider sprung open, pulling Raph up momentaraly.

The glider had slowed him immensely, but a shaking noise cut through the air.

Looking up at one of the wings Raph cold see there was something wrong with it, the material that was the wing was torn, and with the wind it wasn't going to last long. Thinking quickly Raph changed coarse. He wouldn't make it to shore with the broken wing, so he had to aim for the water.

Grabbing onto the backpack Raph felt for the release button, Don had installed it in case the wings needed to be ejected, and right now that's what Raph needed.

Hearing the snap, Raph moved his arms and watched the wings fly off, leaving him to spiral towards the water.

.

_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but here it is! Tell me what ya thought! R&R plz! Luv ya! Ruth._


	6. Chapter 6

Promise 6

.

He hit the water. The water and bubbles around him only caused more confusion.

He had to get back to the surface and fast.

Stopping his movements so he could concentrate on which way was up, Raph closed his eyes. Opening them again Raph blinked to adjust his eyes, looking around he couldn't see much due to it being dark out, but what he could see was beautiful.

A school of fish were swimming in the distance, there were large rock formations and hundreds of different plant life.

_wow_

Searching above his head, Raph could see the glimmer of stars.

With large strokes of his arms Raph swam for the surface. Out of all his brothers, Raph had taken on swimming quite fast.

_Must be ma turtle side, heh_

Breaking the surface, Raph gasped for air. Looking around Raph could see that the shore line was a good distance away. It was going to take a while to get to the shore.

With a huff Raph started to swim with long powerful strokes.

At least it was a warm night, swimming in the cold was never good. Raph and his brothers would always get sluggish when it was cold.

The shore line was getting closer, but he was getting tired. His arms were aching, and his legs throbbed, and all he wanted to do is stop.

_what so ya can drown? keep going ya bone head!_

His breathing was becoming labored. Why was this so hard? he had gone swimming numerous times, why now was it so hard?

His pack...

_His pack!_

All of his things! Everything he had brought with him that he would need for the next six months was now soaked to the bone with sea water.

"shit!" Raph yelled.

With a new found energy Raph sped toward the shore, he had to get the stuff out of the water.

The shore was only metres away, he just had to get that little bit further.

His foot hit the bottom of the ocean floor, standing up Raph booked it for the shore.

He made it, he was huffing and puffing, his arms hurt, his legs throbbed, but he made it.

Crashing on to the beach, Raph tossed the bag onto the sand then rolled onto his back, breathing heavily.

With a grown, Raph scrabbled for the pack, he had to check to make sure everything was ok.

Cussing and mumbling to himself, Raph opened the pack. What if it was all ruined? what was he going to do then? He had to-

Hearing voices, Raph froze.

He _had _to find cover, and fast.

Grabbing his things Raph ran toward the jungles edge.

_stupid turtle luck_

Once in the shadow of the jungle, Raph looked for a safe place. It would have to be higher up, a place that the humans couldn't reach or see out in the open.

With his soaked bag, and tired body Raph wandered through the jungle. He could here different animals, birds and...bugs.

Raph hated bugs.

There wasn't much for light, and the canopy of trees covered the light from the stars above. Raph had to use most of his other senses to really _see _what he was doing.

Turning a corner, and getting hit in the face with a leaf of some unknown plant, Raph looked up. There was a rock formation just off to the left of him, and there was what looked like a cave of some sort.

Stretching out his sore muscles Raph began to climb. A normal human would be able to climb such a ledge without the proper equipment, but Raph could scale a building so a ledge with foot holes was a breeze.

Once he reached the top Raph could see that it was indeed a cave, a large one at that. Someone must have been living here, there was an old fire pit, and old dried out wood.

But it must have been deserted for a while.

Grabbing the old wood and placing it in the pit Raph looked for something to light it with, a good sized flint rock would be perfect.

" stupid water, stupid jungle,...stupid trip!" Raph mumbled, and yelled to himself as he searched for the rock.

Searching for a small black rock was a lot more difficult then one would think...especially in the darkness of the jungle. Raph was thankful that his cave was at least more in the open to the light of the stars.

Kicking something with his foot Raph whooped in triumph.

Picking up the rocks Raph walked back over to the fire pit. Striking the rock on the other, sparks went flying. Raph only needed a few sparks to bring the fire to life.

" come on, come on!, com- Ha!"

Fire.

Placing a few more sticks into the fire, Raph reached out a grabbed his bag. The pack was soaked completely, along with being covered in sand from the beach.

He started pulling out the contents of the bag, still grumbling to himself.

His sai's and extra mask were fine, other then being soaked. He layed them both beside the fire to dry. The little amount of food that he brought was completely ruined. There was no saving it.

It did make good fuel for the fire though.

Reaching deeper into the bag, Raph pulled out the first aid kit. It was wet, but Don had water proofed the inside so that was a good sign at least.

Diving back in Raph pulled out a zip lock bag. He had put the camera and journal inside with some packing material so it wouldn't have been broken. He was more thankful for that now, since now the camera and the journal were safely dry.

Pulling more things out Raph could see that most of it only needed to be dried and it would be fine.

With a sigh, Raph settled down knowing everything was ok, or so he thought.

A pencil rolled out of the bag, catching his attention.

_Now why had he brought a pencil?_

Panic engulfed Raph, he remembered why now. It was so he could write to his brothers, on all that _paper _he brought.

" no! _nonononono..._crap!" Raph said worriedly, if the papers were ruined how was he going to write his bros?

Finding the pile of paper, Raph's shoulders dropped. They were completely soaked, some of them torn.

Trying his best he layed the papers out in front of the fire hoping he could save at least some of the papers.

If the beginning of this trip was anything to go by, then these next six months were going to be the longest of his life.

.

_Hey guys! well what did ya think? more reviews = faster update X) Luv ya! Ruth._

_PS. For those who are reading my other story 'Know you Now' and have reviewed for the last chapter that has the contest...Man you guys are good guessers so far! Lots of you are amazing guessers! and for those who haven't reviewed for the contest yet ya gotta hurry before my next update, that's when the winner will be announced. ok ok Luv ya! Ruth._


	7. Chapter 7

Promise 7

.

The lair was silent. As silent as it had been only a few nights ago when 'it' happened. When the Hamato family lost one of its members.

'It' had ruined everything in Mikey's eyes. 'It' had caused the lair to seem eerie and quiet, as if no one live there only the machines and house hold items. No one made a sound. There was no tv on, there was no noise from the lab and the was no noise from the dojo.

Nothing. Just silence.

" ughhhh!..." Sitting up from his spot on the couch Mikey looked for his brothers.

Once Raph had left the three remaining brothers had gone their separate ways. Don to his lab, Leo to his room, and Mikey to the couch.

Yet no one dared to make a sound, as if the slightest noise would mean everything was true. But that was the thing.

It _was _true, 'it' happened and now there was only three brothers remaining, and why? because their sensei believed Raph needed 'it'.

Mikey didn't even want to say 'it'. As if just saying it would really proove everything.

Getting up Mikey walked over to the dojo. It was strange not seeing anyone in there. Someone was usually always in there, but maybe that was because there used to be a hothead pounding away at the punching bag.

Walking into the dojo, Mikey went straight for the bag. The punching bag was torn, patched, old, and basically falling apart at the seems.

Putting his hand on it Mikey smiled but felt tears in his eyes.

'It' took away his brother. His big brother, his protector, and his best friend. 'It' was a training mission. A stupid training mission.

With a frustrated growl, Mikey's fist connected with the bag. Why? Why did Raph have to go!

"Mikey?...what are you doing?"

Turning Mikey was greeted with the sight of Leo who was standing in the door way of the dojo.

"what does it look like?" Mikey scoffed, turning around to the punching bag.

"your really upset about this huh?" Leo asked, stepping into the dojo and walking towards Mikey only to stop beside the punching bag and lean against the wall.

"yes...aren't you, dude? I mean I know you went away and all but-but ugh..." Mikey said, giving one more hit to the bag then joining Leo at the wall.

" yes Mikey, I am very upset about this. I didn't think Master Splinter would have sent him...he was doing so well with his anger..."

" but why though? I mean come on dude! Raph, he-he was way less angry and we were like a family!..why did sensei have to ruin it?" Mikey asked, looking up at Leo.

" Because he knew it was necessary, Master Splinter knew Raph had to take this journey, even if it meant separating us"

Leo slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. Mikey followed suit soon after.

" Mikey...was this what it felt like when I left?" Leo asked.

" Well, ya- wait no...I dunno, it kinda early to like tell, dude. When-when you left we just kinda followed our own routines, like Don he basically locked himself in his lab, Me? I had my video games, and Raph was like always it the dojo." Mikey said with a sigh.

That made sense. Leo was the leader and really kept them together and functioning as one team, so when he left the brother went separate ways.

What about their jobs?

" Mikey...I thought you and Don both got jobs...and-and Raph did his nightwatcher thing"

Sitting up a little straighter on the wall Mikey avoided Leo's gaze. " look I don't want ya to take this the wrong way, and I don't want you to get offended"

Locking eyes with Leo, Mikey continued. " everything worked fine until you didn't come back...Raph and Donnie didn't fight, we got along and we still functioned..But when you didn't come, well we didn't know what to do anymore, so we got jobs.."

Leo could see the pain he had caused. "I'm sorr-"

" don't start that again Leo, we forgave ya, but my point was that we only fell apart when you didn't come home...that's really when Raph got the way he did...he was so angry that you didn't come home...heh, you know the swords he gave you when we rescued you from the stone generals? ya he made those for you, they were supposed to be a welcome home present."

" I didn't know..."

" he didn't want to tell you, not after you didn't come home...but ya see when you were gone it was different from now that Raph's the one...Raph's the one who holds us together, ya know? not gonna hold very well without the glue." Mikey said, slowly letting his head hang.

" Will get through this Mikey, and I'm sure Raph will come back on time, you know how he gets home sick"

With a chuckle Mikey looked up. " Leo he's coming back, and he's going to be on time...he promised."

" ya Mikey, he did"

With a smile Mikey stood, reaching out to help Leo up.

" Only 180 days left right?"

.

_Hey guys! well what did ya think? Reviews= faster update! kk Luv ya! Ruth._

_To __**Raph's No. 1 Girl, MillionDollarNinja and She-Elf4 **__you guys all knew who my favorite turtle was X) so if you're all reading this story...which I think you are, I want ya to tell me what kind of story you would like me to write you! I write anything, and any character. So its all up to you for what kind of story you would like! :) again I thank ya for all the reviews and comments they really do make my day! Luv ya! Ruth._

_BTW I wrote this at 2 in the morning so there's probably going to be mistakes lol_


	8. Chapter 8

Promise 8

.

The papers were destroyed.

There was no saving them. They were torn, damaged, discolored, and barely whole. There was no way he could use these papers to write his brothers on. But now he didn't have any thing else.

What was he going to do?

Flipping through the last of the papers that he had hoped to save, Raph sat down on the rough surface of the cave. It was early morning, right before damn. He hadn't slept much.

To worried. To much to do. To much to think about.

"huuuuh, This is stupid.." Raph grumbled. Getting back up Raph scoped his surroundings.

It was quite beautiful. The entire jungle was lush and green. There was different types of plant, from ferns to the vines that climbed the trees. The canopy of trees gave amazing cover. It would give him the ability to really blend in not only at night but also in the day time if he really wanted to.

Hearing a grumbling noise Raph went into a defensive position.

Nothing.

Then again. "what is tha-" Raph began but again the noise cut him off.

Looking around Raph looked for an animal, maybe there was one near... nope.

This time feeling it more then hearing it, Raph looked down.

He was an idiot. He hadn't eaten since he left New York. No food means one upset stomach, and a loud one at that. Shaking his head, Raph walked over to his pack. There wasn't much left in his pack food wise everything was destroyed when he hit the water.

_along with the paper_

Putting the pack back on the ground Raph walked to the edge of the cave. He would have to go look for food. If he couldn't find anything in the jungle that looked edible, he would have to head for the town that he saw from the plane.

"six months."

Still grumbling Raph began his climb down the side of the cave. He would held into the thicker peaces of the jungle, he still couldn't be spotted, who knows what would happen.

Finally reaching the earthy floor, Raph looked at his surroundings. No one around, and it didn't look anyone was around for miles at least.

Beginning his trek through the jungle Raph drifted in and out of old memories.

.

_"hurry Raphie, hurry!" The young Mikey cried._

_Mikey was running as fast as his legs could carry him in the sewers, a worried expression on his face._

_" Hold on Mikey! Imma comin' just-jus' wait up!" Raph cried out to Mikey who was farther down the tunnel._

_Mikey had come running back into the lair saying that something had happened, only to run straight back out yelling the Raph had to help. Of course Raph had instantly followed worry and fear consuming him thinking what possibly could have happened._

_Hearing crying Raph ran faster._

_" Mikey! Mikey, where did yo-" Sucking in a breathing Raph looked to a young crying Leo._

_"Raphie it-it hur-hurts.." Leo cried, he was clutching his arm to his plastrom but just looking at Leo you could see that it was broken._

_Bending down Raph looked Leo over, there were small bruises and a few scrapes but other then his arm there wasn't any other major damage._

_"I know Leo jus' hold on okay?...Mikey how long till Don and Masta' Splinter get back from getting supplies?" Raph asked, he was slowly probing at Leo's arm._

_" not for another hour Raphie...is -is he okay?" Mikey asked, he had tears in his eyes._

_" No he aint...Leo ya arms broken...come on I gotta get ya back to the lair.." Raph said, he bent down and before Leo could do anything picked him up bridal style having the broken arm facing outwards to not be squished by Raph's body._

_" Raphie, I can walk it just my arm an-"_

_" I don't give a hoot, Imma getting you back to the lair, so I can get ya patched up enough to wait for Donny" Raph said, a set tone to his voice._

_Looking down Raph looked at Leo. Leo stil had tears in his eyes and he was hugging closer to Raph. Seeing the lair entrance Raph sent Mikey ahead to get everything ready.._

_"Don't worry Leo I'm here for ya, always"_

_._

Bending and walking underneath a log, Raph tried keep concentration. He had waited far to long to find something to eat. Sure he could go days even a week with out food, but with the trip his emotions, and state of mind...he needed to find food and soon.

"This is stupid..this missions stupid, this whole thi- woah!" Raph said, ducking down and around a green snake that had blended perfectly into the vines above his head.

Stepping around and behind the snake Raph gave it another glance then continued, he could look at the wild life right now he was hungry.

Stopping for a moment Raph weighed his options.

He could continue walking aimlessly through the jungle, or he could find the village.

Village.

.

_Hey guys? I'm so so sorry for the wait! but I'm back and here it is! what did you think? R&R plz! Luv ya! Ruth._


	9. Chapter 9

Promise 9

.

The village was within his sights. He was on the outside edge of the jungle staring directly at the small village.

It was very different compared to the city.

The was no large skyscrapers, no graffiti, no sirens, and no trash.

The village looked to be very peaceful. The huts and shops were small, but held room. The only thing that had him scrunching his beak was the smell.

It wasn't pleasant.

"now how ta get inta the village with out bein' seen..." Raph whispered to himself.

Being green had great advantages when in the jungle, but in the village...not so much.

He would need a disguise. Maybe he should have brought Leo's cape- err cloak.

Shaking his head, Raph jumped from the tree branch to the ground below, hiding within the bushes, and ferns. The jungles edge went right up to a few of the huts. if he could sneak to one of the sides, he could grab some clothes before anyone even noticed.

Hopefully.

Crouching lower, Raph made his way towards the hut. It was small, but held many goods. Sneaking to the side Raph waited till the coast was clear, snuck around the edge and grabbed the first piece of cloth he could see.

Backing up so he was more in the bushes, Raph looked at the garment.

_It was one lucky grab!_

It was a cloak. A nice one at that.

The fabric was that of a T-shirt material, but a little thicker. The hood was deep making it so it would cover more of his face, then Leo's, and it was as long as he was tall.

_Perfect._

The color was bad either. It was brown, yet had a more green tint to it like moss. It would blend well into his surrounding in the jungle, but also make it so he could go into the village, to get some food.

_maybe find some paper too._

Swinging the cloak over his head, Raph let the material rest on his shoulders.

"sweet, perfect fit" Raph said quietly.

The material hugged his shoulders, and draped down his form. It covered his with great ease.

Throwing the hood up, Raph walked straight into town.

He held himself proud. The villagers watched him warily, but they didn't gawk at him, just stared in awe.

He must have looked fairly menacing. He was a tall dark stranger dressed in a well tailored cloak. Yet they showed him respect and moved out of his way.

"oh I could get used ta this" Raph mumbled to himself.

The smell of food caught his attention, and his stomach growled in response. Chuckling he continued on, following the smell.

People watched him wearily, but they never commented, only nodded and continued on their ways. There was children playing in the streets, and in between the huts, their mothers watched them with smiles.

Finally the hut with the food was in his sights, and he pushed on towards it.

There was a young boy working at the hut, he smiled when Raph came over.

"Hola" The boy said.

Raph looked at him. He was a scraggy looking boy, not much meat on his bones for someone who worked with food, but he did seem to be happy.

"...uhh, hola" Raph answered back his voice gruff, and a little uncertain. He didn't no much of the language, which meant getting food was going to be difficult.

"le gustaria un poco de comida?" The boy asked tilting his head to the side

Raph had no clue what the boy had said, at all.

"uhhh..." Raph didn't no what to say.

Raph tried to concentrate on what the boy had said. He knew some of the words, but that was just from tv shows.

The boy smiled then.

"would you like some food?" The boy repeated his question, only this time in English.

Raph sighed in relief.

"si" He answered, he knew that one. That one was easy.

The boy smiled again, reached out and started grabbing different food items and putting them into a small bag.

Money.

_Crap! He needed money!_

The boy went to give Raph the food but was stopped when Raph held up his hands shaking his head.

"sorry, uhh, no money" Raph said, but then stopped lowering his hands when he noticed that the boy was staring at him with wide eyes.

"el fantasma de la selva!" the boy whispered, he pushed the food at Raph.

"please, please take the food it is the least we can do" The boy pleaded, still pushing the bag into Raph's hands.

Raph looked at the boy. What had he done to make the boy act like this, and what did he call him?

" No kid, I aint got no money, I can't take your food." Raph said trying to give back the food, only the boy shook his head pushing the bag back with just as mush force.

"No! No! take it! you saved our village, you are the ghost of the jungle! el fantasma de la selva! you must take the food!" The boy was smiling like a fool.

"mama! come, come! el fantasma de la selva! the ghost has returned!" The boy was yelling for his mother, and other people were turning to see what was going on.

Raph looked around frantically. To many people. Slowly he started backing away with the food in his hands. The crowd was growing so he acted quickly and ran for the jungle, still hearing the yells from the young boy for him the come back.

Once past the jungles edge Raph kept running, he had to get away from all those people.

"bad idea, way bad idea!" Raph said, running at full force now trying to make distance between himself and the village filled with people.

Once he felt safe, Raph slowed. Placing his hands on his knees he tried to catch his breath.

Finally giving up on standing, Raph dropped to the ground, fishing into the bag of food.

_Man, did it smell good._

Raph began to eat, quenching his hunger pains. He hadn't had the chance to look for paper, but at least he wasn't hungry anymore.

"what was that kid goin' on about? I aint a ghost" Raph mumbled, slowly finishing off his meal.

Ghost.

The ghost of the jungle...

" ahh hell! They think I'm Leo! _Shit!" _Raph cursed, roughly throwing down the rest of his meal.

There was no way he was living in the shadow of his _big brother _for the next 6 months. Things would need to change, he didn't need to live up to his brothers alter ego.

"ugh!" Raph yelled. His meal had hit the ground hard, scattering the contents.

"jus' great! Why not! lets screw me over more! stupid turtle luck! running true ta form! ugh! why does Leo have ta mess with everything! why do I always have ta live in _his _shadow!" Raph through his arms towards the sky.

" Screw this! there is no way! I'm bein' a ghost for 6 months, that was Leo- It aint me!" Raph growled, kick random plants.

Looking as if nothing could get worse, Raph packed up his things, roughly shoving them back into the bag, and started his trek towards his cave.

"ma luck it was Leo's stupid cave, his stupid fire, _his stupid trainin' mission!_" Raph pushed roughly through the plant life, really not caring about the damage just really wanting to break something, anything for that matter.

"ugh!" Raph yelled, yet again. His mantra of cursing, grunts and yells continued as he went on.

.

_Hey guys! Well what did you think! I wanna know, I wanna know! so ya better R&R ( plz) so I know what your thinkin'! _

_For those who are also reading 'Know you Now', 'Friends Forever' or have made requests~ all these stories are getting done, I swear! I've gotten more chappies started and request as well. So don't fret/freak out they are coming!_

_kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	10. Chapter 10

Promise 10

.

He was going home.

He was done, this was stupid. Nothing was worth it here, sure there were new smells and sites, people and all that but it wasn't for him, at all.

They thought he was Leo!

Leo and his stupid ghost of the jungle! What kind of name is the anyway? The villagers worshipped Leo, and now they thought he was back. It just wasn't going to work, not here anyway.

He had grabbed his pack and was now heading where he thought would be the way to the air port, but really he was just guessing. The jungle was getting thicker, and the sky grew darker, it was nearing dusk already?

No way! He had left the village only a few hours ago, there was no way going back to his camp, grabbing his gear, then heading for the airport could have possibly taken this long.

He stumbled a little.

The ground felt so different, compared to his normal cement. the only other time Raph was ever really on grass and dirt were whne they had all gone to the farm house for their vacations.

"stupid jungle, stupid mission st-"

A noise.

Sounded like talking, but it was very quiet, almost to quiet to hear, almost.

Crouching low on his branch, Raph tried to see who or what was there. A few branches twitched, and leaves rustled. Yet there was nothing there.

Strange.

He kept going, trekking through the dense greens.

True it was nice here. The life of the jungle was amazing, the smells were over powering, and the sights! But Raph missed home, missed his brothers, and his city.

He missed the cement under foot, the smell of New York, and the smog that consumed the city. Yes he loved seeing the stars now, but really it just wasn't his sky.

"si"

Raph's head jerked up. It was someone talking, and from the sound of it there were at least two, and they were male.

Blending into the green around him, Raph stalked forward keeping low.

He was at least a mile from the last village, what were these men doing out here?

The night was growing thicker, and with the tree canopy it blocked the stars and moon, making it that much harder to see.

Good thing he's a ninja.

Relying on his other senses, Raph followed to where the voices were coming from.

He was right. It was two men, big ones at that. They may be soldiers of some sort, but maybe just thugs. Raph knew scum when he saw them, and these mean looked the part.

At least they had torches, they must have just lit them.

He stalked closer, wondering what they were doing this deep in the jungle. Really there was nothing out here, he'd scouted it out before, and all he had found was more and more jungle.

He could hear them now.

"esto mas facil ahora que el fantasma se ha ido" Said the small of the two. He was holding the torch along with a sack full of something. It must have been heavy, for every few seconds he would hoist it up his shoulder.

"Si, y ahora que hay otro pueblo, tenemos el doble de los bienes" The bigger other the two said.

His appearance was much more gruff compared to the smaller one. He was taller, broader, and a scruffy beard covered his face. The man was carrying a large pack, and a shoulder bag, both looking very heavy, yet the man didn't even twitch.

"si y el poder" Said the small one.

The two men laughed at that, walking farther into the jungle, heading in a certain direction, Raph knew it.

Raph had no clue what the men had said, but something told him to follow. There was something off about the two men, something that put Raph on edge, like the thugs back home used to do.

Climbing a near by tree, Raph used the braches as leverage to stay on top of the two men, like he would use the roof tops in New York.

They were talking again, but this time Raph didn't listen. He didn't understand them anyway. He just knew he didn't like them.

Jumping from branch to branch, Raph could keep up with them perfectly. The branches were low enough he could here, see and attack. The spaces between the branches giving more visual.

The men were moving in a certain direction, Raph was certain now. They following a small trail that weaved up and around the trees.

Raph kept up full speed.

They kept going. None of them saw Raph, he truly did blend completely into his surroundings.

Where were they going? what were they doing?

"estamos aqui" Said the larger man, pushing some bushes out of the way to reveal a camp. Not just a single tent, no, this place was huge! There was at least fifteen large tents, a few jeeps, boxes of who knows what, and many men.

Most of the men held something Raph really hated.

Guns.

He didn't like this, not one bit. Getting closer he watched then men, some of them were getting into trucks, with the guns.

_Where could they be going?_

The large man spoke to the others, nodded to his companion, then got into a jeep as well. Knowing that something just didn't _feel _right, Raph decided it was best to tale them. He could always come back to the camp later.

The jeep spend off down a road Raph hadn't even seen. It was dirt and wound around the jungles floor.

Raph ran as fast as he could to keep up. The Jeep was going slower then it normally could because of the road, which was good for Raph.

Raph could see lights in the distance.

Another village? He hadn't seen any people around. The lights hadn't been seen until only a few minutes ago, since the jungle was so dense.

Now knowing where the truck was going Raph slowed a bit, he needed to catch his breath. He had been running the entire time trying to keep up, at least now with the village in his sights he could slow.

The new village was only a short walking distance away now.

Raph sighed. The running had been nice, but he was more thankful for the chase. It reminded him of home, tracking down the low life and scum. It allowed him the little bit of the norm, that he hadn't had since he came here.

Raph was pulled from his thought when he heard gun shots. Running to the village Raph stopped within the greens. Using a branch that swung slightly across a hut Raph jumped to the village watching the scene.

The men who had come in the jeeps now held their guns raised, yelling in Spanish. They were pointing the guns at young men and women, making Raph growl.

An elder stepped forward, saying something Raph still couldn't understand, when suddenly she was pushed to the ground and a gun pointed at her.

That was it, Raph snapped.

Dropping right behind the large man that Raph had followed from the jungle, Raph rose, his stance menacing.

"I'd put that gun away, buddy, ya really shouldn't threaten old ladies, aint very nice" Raph's voice was rough and stern, his cloak making him look all that more menacing.

They all turning to him, their guns now raised at him. Smirking, Raph waited for one of them to make a move.

The man from the jungle charged first, swinging his gun almost like a bat. Raph dodged it easily, ducking low. The other men soon followed some shooting but all missing the target. Raph kicked, punched and lunged. The men were talented, knew how to fight.

But Raph was better.

The men were falling like flies now, some just running away before Raph even turned to them.

Finally the last of the men were scurrying away to their jeeps.

"and good riddance ta ya!" Raph yelled, as the jeeps sped off.

Mummers were heard behind him. Turning slowly and covering himself more with his cloak, he looked to the people of the village. They all looked so scared, yet proud at the same time.

The old women stepped forward, bowing her head slightly.

"Gracias vigilante de la noche" She said, a smile on her frail lips.

Raph bowed back. "de nada" He said back, knowing that saying was helpful.

With a curt nod he dissapeared back into the jungle.

Looking back only once, he mumbled " vigilante de la noche...I kinda like that..."

Then he faded away into the darkness.

.

_Hey guys! first off if you would like there translations here they are._

esto es más fácil ahora que el fantasma se ha ido~ this is easier now that the ghost is gone  
~sí, y ahora que hay otro pueblo, tenemos el doble de los bienes~ yes, and now that there is another village, we get twice the goods  
~si y el poder ~yes and the power  
~ estamos aqui ~ we are here  
~ Gracias vigilante de la noche ~thank you watcher of the night  
~de nada~ you're welcome

Okay, if a missed one tell me, I don't think I did, but ya :)  
Sooooooooooooooo, Tell me what ya thought! I know it took forever for me to update but it's here! and I have Friday off so I'll be able to update more chapters for all my stories. :)

So R&R please! Luv ya! Ruth.

Bottom of Form 1


	11. Chapter 11

Promise 11

.

He stayed.

He couldn't leave, not with these men still here. They seemed to have been here for a while. The took anything of value, along with food and sometimes the women.

Raph had put a stop to that.

He wouldn't watch as families were torn apart, just for their pleasure.

So now it had been a few weeks. He found different ways of finding water and food, watching how they villagers did it. Yes they had food that they cooked and made, but there was also fruit, that if they hadn't picked, Raph never would have found it.

Sure he had thought of going home, that was a given. But as he thought about it, would Splinter even allow it? Would he just send him back?

Sighing Raph looked down at the little village. It was just before dawn now. The air was clean and fresh inside the jungle, such a strange contrast compared to the village. But at the same time they both fit well together.

Raph hummed slightly to himself. He was sitting on a large branch that was high enough up that he could see the entire small village and watch the sun rise.

Beautiful.

His content little smile faltered when he thought of his family.

He was supposed to write them in the next few days to tell them where he was and give them an address so they could send their letters as well.

But there was a problem with that.

He still had no paper. He'd checked the village, seeing if he could find some but what he had come across, he didn't have the heart to take.

The village was poor. Far worse then the last village he had been in. Their huts and houses were small, some falling apart. There wasn't must for food from what he could see, and there didn't seem to be much else of value there. The men from before had completely cleaned them out.

Nothing left.

Yet the funny thing was...They didn't seem to care. They held their heads high with pride, not backing down when the world tried to scare them away into self loathing. They still smiled, still laughed and they still cared for one an other.

Raph had never seen such proud people.

So now, only a few days till he was to write his brothers Raph had nothing to write them with.

With his back pack between his legs, and his back leaning against the tree, Raph hummed a tune, while trying to think of what to do next.

He hadn't found a new place to live yet, he'd mostly just been crashing on a tree branch, or the ground.

He closed his eyes, the sun was just peeking over the horizon now. The warmth was so comforting, welcoming.

Reaching into his pack Raph grabbed the fruit he had picked earlier. Still nice and fresh. Taking a bite he savoured the flavour, it was so unique, so different from the food back home.

Birds were singing, their songs drifting on the fresh breeze.

Reaching back into his pack, Raph's hand brushed up against something. Giving a puzzled look, Raph pulled the object out.

It was the camera Mikey had given him.

He laughed. Guess he should take some pictures for the nut ball.

He grabbed his pack and placed the camera back inside. Once the pack was properly on his back he climbed down.

The ground was wet. It had rained through the night, and now with the sun breaking through the tree canopy everything sparkled, and glittered.

"now, what tha hell 'em I gonna take a picture of..." Raph mumbled to himself. He was randomly poking plant leaves as he walked by, trying to see if anything caught his fancy.

Seeing a very colorful flower he bent down. It looked very similar to an orchid, but he wasn't sure, he was never one for flowers.

Though he did like the smell.

Trying to get a good angle, so that the sun reflected nicely off the doo, Raph pulled out the camera and hit the button.

A few clicks and a bird chirp, and the picture shot out.

"Huh" Raph said examining the picture. He didn't know it would print the pictures.

It was a good shot, he supposed.

Getting up from his crouched position, Raph moved on.

There was a lot he could take pictures of. There was colorful parrots, neat plant life, other animals, and the scenery.

Seeing a green bird he took another picture. When the flash went off the bird flew of into the distance. The picture shot out, and Raph grabbed a hold of it placing it with the other in his pack.

He was being fairly picking with his shots. He didn't know how many pictures the camera would take, so he only wanted to take the best, most meaningful.

A strange plant caught his attention. It was red and the leaves jotted out to the side.

Positioning his camera, Raph was just about to hit the button, when a large spider crawled along the plant.

"ah!" Raph gave a yelp before scurrying backwards. "ahhh...gross..."

It moved again, inching its way down the plant. With every move it made, Raph made another backwards.

"ngm..._grossgrossgrossgrossgross!" _Raph repeated his mantra. Grabbing his bag, he got up and bolted away from the nasty being.

"Damn plant..." Raph cursed. "aint takin no picture of that..."

It was almost noon now, the sun was high over head. He would need a place to eat his lunch. Turning and stepping over a large root Raph looked for somewhere comfortable.

he didn't reall want to go up a tree again, and the ground had well...bugs.

Stepping through a more narrow part,Raph saw something that looked promising.

Pushing his way through the thick under bush, he hummed in acceptance.

Perfect.

It was a nice, big, solid, rock. Nice and simple. top top of it was flat and smooth, perfect for sitting on.

Content with the area, He sat. Putting his pack beside him, Raph tilted his head to the sky. The was a perfect ray of sun jotting down upon him, warming him to his core. The suns rays gave the jungle a beautiful shine, giving it that much more life.

With a sigh Raph reached into his pack and pulled out his lunch. At least he didn't have to cook this one, it was to hot for a fire.

As Raph ate he pulled the pictures from the bag examining them all. They were pretty good shots. Nice and clear, the lighting was good to. The was one of the parrot, the plant, _none _of that ugly bug, a cool scenery shot of the horizon, some type of animal and then the orchid.

Crossing his legs, Raph continued to eat, flipping the pictures in his hands.

He noticed something. The backs of the pictures...they were completely bare, they were white, and looked a hell of a lot like...

Paper.

Standing, Raph through a fist in the air.

"Mikey! you genius!" Raph cheered.

.

_Hey guys! Well what did ya think? XD I hope ya liked it! okay but please R&R! they're greatly appreciated! Luv ya! Ruth._

_To Monika~ Thank you love! I'm soo happy you like it!...er love it! XD really does make my day! Glad the Spanish parts work out, I'm kinda new at the language, so it's fairly nerve racking when I do put it up, in case I miss spell/translate. Thanx for the reviews!  
To all my other readers/reviews~ okay yes I've said it but I'm sure you like hearing it. You guys are seriously awesome and totally amazing, thanx so much!_


	12. Chapter 12

Promise. 12

.

Don hummed to himself as he picked apart at the engine. It was on the Fritz again, and it wouldn't be safe to drive if he didn't get it fix.

But Don had been doing this for over two hours now, and frankly it should have only taken him twenty minutes tops.

"hmmm, maybe it's the..." Don trailed off as he dug farther into the engine.

Funny how no one had come to get him. He'd already missed dinner, it was the third time he's done it actually. No one cared any more. It was just like before, they drift apart. But this time felt different.

Raph had at least gotten them to spend some time together. He'd made sure they had eaten, actually gone to bed...

"stupid engine..." Don muttered.

It had been a month now, and it had only gotten worse. They had thought they would have fallen into routines like they had when Leo had left but this time, this time there was no routine, no jobs and no normality.

It was okay for the first two weeks, he supposed. They had done everything normally, eaten as a family, trained as a family, they even watched tv together.

But you can't be a family when someones always missing.

Stepping away from the trucks engine, Don walked over to his work bench. He had the music blaring and he laughed at the irony of who's CD was playing.

"god, Raph we need you back..." Don said quietly. His elbows rested on his knees as he cupped his neck in his hands. He just couldn't work without Raph.

He'd gotten used to Raph helping him in the Garage, with the vehicles, and maintenance around the lair, and now with him gone it was lonely doing it by himself.

"just wait for the letter, then you'll know he's okay...because he's sending one, he promised..." Don said talking to himself. Standing he turned the music off, wiped his hands and started heading for the kitchen.

Don shook his head, he could basically hear Raph yelling at him to eat before he wastes away.

Coming to the kitchen Don sighed looking at the scene before him. Mikey was passed out at the table again. He had been doing that a lot lately.

Mikey would stay up far to late, come to the kitchen, mark a large, red 'X' on the calender then pass out at the table.

'fell asleep early' Don thought as he came around the side of the table.

"Mikey...Mikey wake up" Don said, as he shook the figure laying at the table.

"Raph..." Mikey mumbled before he turned his head and drifted back to a deeper sleep.

Don frowned. That all Mikey seemed to dream about lately. It was either Mikey having a nightmare that Raph was injured or worse dead, or it was about old memories the two had.

"Mikey get up" Don said his voice was a little stronger this time, and Mikey's eyes shot right open.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Mikey blurted out, he almost tipped out of his chair, but thankfully Don was there to stop it.

"ya...I can tell" Don said, chuckling at the weak glare Mikey sent his way.

"come on, dude give me a break.." Mikey grumbled.

Don walked over to the fridge, pulling out a jar of pickles. "hey I'm not given you trouble I was just waking you up"

"Uh huh" Mikey said, holding out his hand for Don to pass him the jar.

Sitting down at the table witha pickle in hand, Don took a bit.

_nice and crunchy_

" you missed dinner again, dude" Mikey said, still trying to fish out a pickle.

"I know, I was working on the engine it was-"

Mikey gave Don the 'seriously?' look and Don stopped making excuses.

"okay, so I was waiting to see if anyone would actually come get me..."

Mikey nodded. He understood. When Leo was gone, Raph had been the one to get Don, always. No matter how grumpy, or mad.

Mikey looked up at Don. God, he looked tired. His olive skin was a little pale, bit his eyes were the worst.

They were almost haunted. Dark, ebony circles in cased around Don's eyes, making him looked aged, and sickly. Mikey gave a grunted laugh, he probably didn't look any better.

"we don't havta get jobs again do we?" Mikey asked, a little bit of his old tone back.

"hell no" Don answered quickly then laughed.

"good, cause I don't think I could deal with kids again" Mikey said he smiled back at Don waging a pickle in his face.

Don chuckled, pushing the pickle away. "and you think I want to deal with those phone lines?" Don said shuttering at the thought.

"hey we get letters soon!" Mikey said, perking up at the thought.

Don nodded just as excited.

They'd been waiting since the first week passed. They knew Raph had said the end of the month, but they just couldn't wait.

Silence consumed them and memories filled their minds

.

_The first week had passed with little change, it was just quiet. That was until their sensei had called them to the dojo._

_"my sons, we are dicontinuing our lessons, you may train on your own time if you wish" Splinter voice was stern, but the brothers could see the lines and age that consumed him._

_"yes Master" The brothers said._

_With that Splinter had left the room leaving the boys._

_"cool, no training, dudes!" Mikey said, he was trying to follow Raph's wishies and keep them happy, but it was so hard._

_"ya...more time for my projects" Don said, trying to keep Mikey's spirits up._

_Leo didn't say anything, just sat there, kneeled in the same position._

_Mikey and Don exchanged looks. "Leo?" Mikey said._

_"Is this what happened when I left too? He just stopped training? just like that?" Leo said, bringing his head up to look at his brothers._

_"uh, yeah...pr-pretty much...look it isn't a big deal, now we can, like hang..: Mikey said, a grin still on his face._

_Leo nodded once, stood and left. Leaving his two remaining brothers to be consumed by the sorrow that followed in his departure._

_._

"Leo still in the dojo?" Mikey asked.

That's all Leo ever did any more. He'd wake up, eat a small breakfast, then go into the dojo. He would only come out for food, bathroom, and when truly necassary sleep.

"ya, he's been in there all night" Don said, turnng to look at the dojo door.

"ya know...we gave a lot of promises to Raph.." Mikey said suddenly.

"...yes" Don answered, not sure of where Mikey was going with this.

"And ya know dude, it's only been a month and I'm pretty sure we suck ass at keeping them" Mikey said.

"Mikey! language!" Don said, but he couldn't hide the small chuckle.

"what! it's true!" Mikey said, throwing his arms up.

Shaking his head, Don looked around the kitchen. Mikey was right. They had all been given things to do in Raph's absence, and in truth, all they had done was mope around the lair.

But it was hard to fight off a darkness, that couldn't be destroyed. Not when their light was so dim, not when their fire was missing.

"so... what do you propose we do?" Don asked.

Mikey stood, his hands pressed firmly to the table. " _I propose _we do as he asked...now, bet ya twenty bucks I can get Leo out of the dojo before you can!" Mikey said already heading towards the closed door.

"Oh you're are _so on!" _Don said chuckling.

.

.

_Hey guys! Well what did you think? Please R&R! all other fics will be updated soon I promise!_

_OH! and I would love to know your fav lines! a friend of mine reminded me that she always like certain lines, hell she can still quote them!_

_okay, R&R plz! Luv ya! Ruth. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Promise

.

Delivering the letters had been easy. All he had done was walk to the air port, when he had finally located it, and go to the post office that was at the base. They had envelopes and stamps, everything he had needed.

Now he just had to wait a few days then go see if he had gotten anything in return.

Sitting in the sunlight was becoming a habit. But Raph really couldn't resist.

The warms rays, soaked into his tough skin. Kissing the green of him, and darkening the edges. His skin had hardened and darkened, taking on the harsh elements of the jungle.

Yet he didn't mind, it only added to him, to his life.

In his tree he could look at the most beautiful of scenery. Swinging his leg lightly over the branch and allowing the sweet smelling winds to slowly sway the leaves around him.

"five months..." Raph sighed contently. He'd made it longer then he thought. And it wasn't all that bad. Raph had already gone through an entire month, and with only five months left...

He could do it.

Or he'd at least die trying.

His cloak draped loosely over the edge, falling around the branch, swaying with the leaves. With his hands folded in his lap, and head tilted back, he looked to be at perfect peace.

But looks can always be deceiving.

Sure he was quite content. Raph had a village to protect, and they needed him. They showed him great respect. He had food, water, and could sleep in the trees. Raph had the sun. The sun that could soak into his skin as if it could reach his very soul. That was something his brothers didn't.

That was the thing.

It was his brothers that plagued his mind. He could never truly relax, never feel at ease all because he had no clue if his brothers were alright.

Was Don coming out of the lab? Was he eating properly? Was he even going to bed on a proper time? Or was he just locking himself away like the first time, when Raph had to force him?

Shaking his head Raph wished Don would realise that he wasn't a robot and no matter how much time he spent with machines it would never change that fact.

What about Leo? Was he already training himself to death? Was he helping the younger brothers? Did he remember how much was needed of him...now that Raph was gone? Was he eating, sleeping, hell, _drinking?_ Leo was the one who would starve himself just so he could train.

Rubbing at his beak, Raph moved a bit on the tree branch. Leo was supposed to be the eldest, yet sometimes he acted like such a child.

Mikey...

He was the most worried for Mikey. Mikey would lock himself away, leave to be in his on little world. He wouldn't leave his room, wouldn't socialize unless it was necessary and when doing so always acted as if nothing was wrong. Raph found this out when he had found Mikey in his room, dried tears on his cheeks. That was from when Leo had left, within the first month or so. Were his nightmares back? Did Don know how to help him out of them?

So many questions...

He really couldn't wait till he got letters back.

Stretching his arms Raph looked to the sky. The blue horizon, with its wisps of frosted white...it seemed to be endless.

"time ta move"

Jumping from the tree, Raph landed on the soft ground. No noise came from his landing. Cocking his head, Raph listened, he still couldn't take any chances.

He'd been hitting the thugs everytime they came to the village. They never got away from his justice, and they were not fond of him

Not that Raph cared, he didn't like them either.

Pushing his way through the thick greens, Raph watched his surroundings. They'd tried to follow him once before. Though they hadn't gotten close, and Raph had noticed them right away, it didn't mean they weren't going to try again.

His cloak flew around him, making him a part of the jungle. He'd adapted fairly fast, it wasn't that he didn't still have troubles now and then but at least he could flow like the jungle itself.

Deciding he liked the feel of the trees better Raph climbed the nearest one. He liked the trees. Liked the way they felt under his palms, how strong they were, and yet so flexible.

Reaching a sturdy branch he swung to the next one.

"damn" Raph cursed. He'd been out longer then he had hoped. Sun was setting in an hour or two and he had to get back to the village.

Dropping low on a branch, Raph did something he'd only done a few times in the trees.

Run.

He had to keep his footing perfectly, one slip could cost him his health and broken bones.

Watching carefully, Raph rose on his branch, braced his footing, then ran. His pace quick, his feet placed perfectly. He felt as if he was flying, as if the trees were another extension of himself. He was in command of this, he held the power.

As long as he was careful.

Ducking one of the low branches, Raph pumped his arms, gaining speed. He needed to reach the village before sun down. The thugs always came at night.

The branches splintered in areas where his weight was to much on the smaller ends. Raph silently thanked himself that his feet pads were so strong. Barely anything ever penetrated his feet.

Huffing out his breath, Raph turned sharp, heading towards _his _village.

Birds flew, their songs floating along the breeze.

Smirking at the birds that flew away as he ran, Raph heard another noise that sent a small shiver up his spine.

It was the groan of a brach giving way.

Swinging his weight, and thinking quickly, Raph reach for the upper branches, as the one smaller branch under foot finally gave way.

Letting out a chuckle, Raph swung his legs, grabbing the branch, his knees locked into place. Hanging up side down, Raph looked at the now fallen branch bellow on the jungles floor.

"well...that was close."

Shaking his head, Raph release his knees hold so he was hanging only by his arms. About to drop, he froze.

He could hear a voice, however it was small and...female?

Using his upper body strength, Raph pulled his whole body up, and onto the branch. Knowing this branch was stronger Raph waited, seeing if he could see who was so deep into the untamed jungle.

No one seemed to be going by.

Yet, Raph could still hear the faint whisper of someone speaking.

Deciding he was to high up, Raph dropped lower.

Crunching branches and rustling leaves reaches his ears. Looking farther along Raph saw hair whoosh by. But it wasn't really the hair that struck him as odd, no, it was how_ low_ it was.

Going farther along the branch Raph watched as a very, very small girl came into view.

Raph grinned. The girl was tiny, couldn't be older then five. Her height would barely reach the middle of his plastrom. Her dark brown hair was tied in a tail down her back with a red ribbon. Her clothes, made her look as if she was swimming in them.

And she seemed to be completely lost in the way she was turning randomly, and talking under her breath.

Raph smiled a little at the girl, she had spunk, and he liked that. Going to the back of the tree Raph dropped to the ground, hiding within the under bush.

Making his way closer to the wandering girl, Raph couldn't help but chuckle. She turned wildly, a fierce expression on her face as if she was waiting for an attack.

Being completely hidden, and the sun beginning to set Raph knew what he was going to do.

The leaves around him made him disappear, the cloak blending perfectly. The little girl in front of him had no clue he sat only feet away.

"ya lost kid?" His voice boomed.

The girl spun around with a surprised and a little bit scared, squeak.

"¿Quién está ahí?" She yelled, facing where Raph's voice came from, she bent down picking up a small stick pointing it threateningly in front of her self.

"salir, ahora!" She said, her small voice echoing around the large, dense jungle.

.

_Hey guys! well what did ya think? lol you'll llooovvee the next chappie XD so what was your favorite part? I'll update all of my stories super soon, I promise!  
__kk Translations  
"salir, ahora!" ~come out, now  
"¿Quién está ahí?" ~ Who's there  
__Okay R&R please! they are greatly appreciated, and remind me to update fast. kk Luv ya! Ruth.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Promise.

.

With the lair in a now normal silence the brothers could be at peace. Their minds consumed by a sense of calm that came with the quiet.

Mediation in the living room became a regular activity for Leo, he'd been doing it since he was ambushed in the dojo. If he thought about it, he was very thankful. Don was in the kitchen, sitting at the table reading a book that probably weighed a tone. None of his brothers understood why he would read such a book, it always seemed so boring. Mikey...

He'd gone to get pizza, saying a family dinner was due time.

The pizza, and the dinner sounded wonderful, but it was the family part the gnawed at Leo's subconscious. Could they really have a family dinner with a member missing? was it even right to do so?

Shaking his head, Leo tried to concentrate on his breathing. Mediation today was proving difficult for thoughts of his brother plagued his uneasy mind.

How was Raphael adapting t the jungle? did he ever make it? What if Raph never made it? what...what if he was dead, and they never would have known?

A ironic smile crept along his tight lips.

He supposed they felt this way when he was gone as well. Don had mentioned that it had basically gone down hill when he had never returned when he was due back. Anger, and depression had consumed their beings, worrying of the worst. Don told them Leo would return, and for a while they believed him.

For a while.

Soon the family had fallen, gone separate ways.

Don got his job as the IT tech supporter, Mikey his job as cowabunga Carl, and Raph...

According to Don, Raph's anger hadn't been to bad till he hadn't come home. After the six months it had been Raph who had waited up for Leo's return, Raph who had gotten Leo the swords for his coming home present, and it was Raph who had spent the next few days waiting with his remaining two brothers for the eldest to finally show hide or hair.

After that his anger had tripled. He was mad at everything, mad at the world. So the insults became common, the arguments rose quicker then ever before, then he just disappeared. It was probably when his nightwatcher character had come in.

Giving another sigh Leo decided meditation wasn't worth it right now. Getting up with a grunt, Leo moved towards the kitchen to where Don sat perched at the table.

"hey Donny" Leo said.

Blinking a few time Don looked up at Leo then smiled. "hey Leo, done with meditation?"

Leo nodded, grabbing a chair and plopping down on it across from his brother.

" couldn't concentrate"

Don grinned a little, but tried to hide it with his book.

Leo saw it though. "what?" Leo cocked his head to the side, staring at his genius of a brother.

"nothing"

"really now? then you should be able to tell me, hmm?'

Shaking his head, Don dropped his book on the table. "Leo you said basically the exact same thing yesterday, you said that a few weeks ago...just admit it, you're worried, and can't do anything about it"

Raising an eye ridge, Leo glared slightly. "hey I'm fine!...I-I mean yes I am worried but-but that can't be all of it...this all is bugging me! everything is bugging me, Don, I mean..argh! I want normality back! just to have-"

"GUYS!"

Jerking from their seat Don and Leo ran to the living room where Mikey was smiling so wide it looked to be able to split his face.

"what is it Mikey, whats wrong?" Leo asked frantically.

" Letters!, we got letters from Raph!" Mikey announced happily, waging the envelopes wildly in the air.

Don let out a gasp, throwing a fist in the air. Once Mikey stopped jumping he gave each of the brothers a letter, two still left in his hand.

"this ones for Master Splinter, guess I'll leave it on the table...he still at Aprils?" Mikey said, still grinng widely.

Giving a distracted nod, Leo fingered his envelop, a smile spreading across his face.

Raph was safe, they had proof now.

"lets open them! come on! we'll read 'em out loud!" Mikey said, just about to rip his open. His brother nodded, ripping into theirs as well.

Mikey opened his first, a slightly sad expression coming across his face when he saw his brothers elegant hand writing.

How in the world _Raph _ended up with the nicest handwriting was beyond any of them. It was so unlike him, so much of an opposite compared to his rough, tough exterior. They had bugged him about it so many times, well at least Mikey had, but now...

Now it was a site for soar eyes.

"come on Mikey, read yours first!" Don said, his was still folded, he hadn't looked at it in fear of not being able to hear Mikey's through his own excitement. Leo nodded, encouraging Mikey on.

Giving a grin, Mikey cleared his throat. "okay!..._Mike_..."

_"Mikester...how ya doin'? hows ya comics an' drawing going? Klunk?...  
__Jungles different, lots of new stuff. Hell Mike, it gorgeous, so much different compare ta New York. The animals an' plant life are completely foreign, nothing I've seen before. __Hows tha family? Keepin' 'em in line for me?...I miss ya smiles Mike, your laughter, heck even your pranks and jokes..Jus' don't be sad okay? No tears, or any of it, got me? ya don't and I'll pound ya when I get home. Ya better write me back I'll be waiting for ya letter, filled with ya questions. P.S flip tha card.  
__Love ya Mike. Raph.  
__Five months left."_

Mikey finished the letter, a small gush of air leaving him, as he stopped any tears from falling. They weren't sad, just happy and relieved.

Leo and Don looked the same as Mikey. Their eyes glossy with unshed tears. It was almost like it was Raph talking to them instead of Mikey reading his brothers words.

Mikey smiled, then flipped the card over. "Dude! It's a picture! sooo cool!"

Leo and Don moved closer to look. It was a plant, so different compared to the ones here, in New York.

"Don, why don't you read yours next" Leo said, smiling softly.

Don nodded eagerly. " To..."

_" Ta Donny-boy...So how are ya? How are your inventions? anything new ya did, course there is- tell me everythin' k? Don't know if ya'd like it to much here, there aint service to deep in, and I don't think your getting Internet in the jungle, unless ya try plugging it into a tree, or somethin'. Though I guess ya'd figure it out, you always do. You'd like tha plant and bug though. There so many different kinds. Bugs are gross though, there's to many and they're big. not fun to wake up to. I miss ya techno talk Donny, miss working with ya in the garage, an' hangin' in tha lab...Keep ya chin up, and don't lock yourself away. Same threat for you that I gave Mike, I will pound ya Don, don't think I'll go easy on you. Write me back, I'll be waiting. P.S flip tha card.  
__Miss ya loads. Love ya, Raph.  
__Five months left"_

Don gave another smile, as he finished reading the end of the letter. Flipping it over, he gasped at the picture.

It was a large flower of some kind, maybe an orchid?

" you turn Leo" said Don as he cradled the letter in his hands dearly.

Leo gave a curt nod. "Leo..."

_"Leo, what's up? Hows training? Are you all still training or did he stop it like before? Hows the day ta day? Mike, Don how are they holding up? How 'bout ya fearless? First few days hear I went inta the village, got ma self a sweet cloak, beats your rag one, an' guess what? it was your god damn village Leo. They start calling 'Ghost of tha Jungle' and comin' towards me. Lets jus' say I wasn't impressed. It wasn't really tha villagers fault, but I wasn't living in ya shadow for six months. Got a new village, an' they need me. Thugs are here, bad ones at that. I protect tha village, so I got ma old job back which is cool... Miss ya, fearless, don't think I don't. Miss ya calm shit, your logic, hell Leo, I miss your lectures! heh. Don't be mad, and don't isolate ya self with training cause I know ya are. So same threat to ya, Leo..ya know what it is. Write back to me. P.S flip tha card.  
__Love to ya, Raph.  
__Five months"_

Once Leo finished reading the letter from their hotheaded brother,he flipped the card revealing a beautiful scene of the jungle, the sun peaking through the trees. Leo took a breath, letting it out in one gush. " Thank god he's safe" Leo whispered to himself.

Mikey was rereading his card, a large grin across his face. " lets put them on the fridge next to the calender! Then we gotta start writing! Raph hates waiting ya know, dudes!"

Don smiled, then nodded following a happy Mikey into the kitchen, he turned waiting for Leo, but Leo waved his hand saying he was coming. flashing a genuine smile Don disappeared into the kitchen.

Leo looked to the ceiling of their home, closing his eyes, he breathed deeply. Letting it all out, he shook his head, moving towards the kitchen to the rest of the brothers. "Five months, just five more months..." He mumbled to himself. Entering the kitchen he smiled at his brothers.

.

_Hey guys! What did you think? I'm sorry I'm being slow with the updates, but my laptop just crashed. I don't have it, and I don't know when it will be fixed, along with that, my ideas and rough drafts were all on there. Stories will be coming slow, and I am truly sorry. Tell me what you would like to see updated first, and I'll work through what I can on the home computer when I'm allowed on it. My apologies, and love to my reviewers who still follow my now slowly updated stories. :(_

_Comments/Reviews please! I'll try to update as soon as I can for all my stories. kk R&R plz! Luv ya! Ruth._


	15. Chapter 15

Promise

.

Raph sighed, coming out a little bit, just so the girl could see at least part of him.

"Look kid, I aint gonna hurt ya, okay? Jus' gonna help ya get ta the village."

The small girl glared up at Raph, holding the stick out to prevent Raph from getting any closer. Her hazel eyes shined in what little light was left giving them a haunting look that should never enter such a young girls eyes.

He stepped a little closer. "ya speak English? …Come on kid, give me somethin' ta work with"

She shook her head no, waving the stick vigorously to keep Raph away, as she slowly backed up toward the bushes and trees on the far side.

"nononon, stay outta there, k? I aint lookin' hide an' hair for ya, stay where I can see ya."

He glared at him them, then the smirk crossed her small lips and she darted towards the bushes.

"Shit!" Raph swore, running after the girl.

Her caught her by the arm, but it wasn't the arm he'd hoped for. No, the arm he'd wanted was the one that held the stick. Now, she swung it at him, this way and that, hoping to hit something hard enough that he would release her.

With her arm moving quickly to hit Raphael, and Raph reaching out to grab the stick they looked to be nothing but flailing arms. Her mouth moved a mile a minute, as she talked quickly in her native tough. Finally when her arm reached back for another swing, Raph caught the stick, flinging it across the jungles floor.

" NOT, again, ya hear me? NO sticks!" He snarled, panting slightly.

He barely had time to react when she bopped him squared in beak, sending him stumbling, not in pain, but shock of it all.

" Why, ya little _brat!"_ Raph growled, standing up and rubbing at his soar snout.

"Go, away!" She yelled, her voice was small, but deadly as it pronounced the broken English.

Raph blinked at her. " Ya, speak English? Couldn't ya tell me that, ya know, before!"

She mumbled something in Spanish and Raph had no clue what it was. so instead he ignored it.

Kneeling to be at her level, Raph sighed again. It wasn't going to be easy to get the child back to the village, and in truth he didn't have much time. The men would come to the village soon, and if he weren't there to protect it, they would surely loose everything.

"k…look, I gotta get tat ha village, ya? An' your comin' with me, understand?"

She only glared, her eyes searching the ground for a possible weapon.

"don't even think bout it!" Raph yelled, coming a little closer.

She backed up a little, but didn't run or turn this time. She rubbed at her arm, she was nervous.

Raph's eyes held sorrow for the young girl. He knew it must be hard for her, especially because of how he looked.

"ya got a name kid?"

No reply.

"Name?" Raph tried again.

But still no reply, She just stood there, glaring at him with question filed eyes.

Clenching his fist Raph tried to relax, but he was becoming agitated. He didn't particularly like kids. They were too much trouble, to much care.

"I know ya know what I'm sayin' kid, ya spoke it so don't play games with me."

Giving another worried glance she bit at her lip. Realizing nothing would leave her, Raph was about to propose another question, when a small, barely there reply left her lips.

"Lucita"

Raph nodded, standing up straight and giving her a smirk. "Good, okay, Lucita…so lets get ya to the village, k?"

He shook her head at him. " I can find it!" She said defensively, only causing Raph to roll his eyes. Clapping his hand together, he looked to the sky.

It was getting dark, now. Once the sun was completely gone, the men would go to the village.

"No, ya gotta come with me now" Raph said, taking a step forward, he went for her hand. She moved quick, crawling between his legs, and shooting out.

"damn!" Raph snarled, going after her.

She ducked and weaved, going under low branches, and sneaking through the smaller spaces. Raph on the other hand, could follow as quickly due to his large size.

Cursing under his breath, he continued after her feeling like a cat after the allusive mouse.

Finally catching up to her, he listened with amusement as she ranted in a language he'd yet learned.

"Kid…kid…yo! Kid! No clue what ya sayin' so shut your yap!"

She did, but not with out a glared.

Giving a curt nod, Raph held out his hand for her to take. Slightly nervous she grabbed onto his large hand. Raph was thankful that it wasn't noon, or she would have seen his green skin.

He gave her hand a squeeze, than started the trek to the village, since he knew where it was.

She stayed silent, glaring ahead of her.

Rap watched her, seeing the fire and annoyance that danced in her pretty hazel eyes.

"Why were ya in the jungle Lucy?"

She stopped then, looking at him with a glare. " _Lucita"_

He blinked. "right…Lucita, whateva. So? Why ya here, huh?"

Biting at her lip she answered. "None your business"

"sure it is…I'm tha one getting ya home"

I was her turn to roll her eyes. "I can find it on my own, big man, you just got in my way" She said, quite sure of her self.

They walked in silence again before her voice rose. "…What's your name, huh?"

Raph looked down at the small child. "Raphael, but they call me vigilante de la noche in the village"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. " You?...You are vigilante de la noche? "

"heh, si" Raph said, nodding.

She was grumbling to her self now as they walked. Raph looked down at the girl. "yo, Lucy…where ya live huh, I wanna make sure ya get there"

She growled. " LU..CI..TA! Lucita! Can't you get that right? Is so hard? How you like it if I call you the wrong name, huh?"

Raph 'pfft', and continued walking. The village wasn't far now, only a few minutes away. " my name can't be change past like, Raph…so ya outta luck kid."

"hmphf" She said, glaring at the ground causing Raph to give a bark of laughter. Moments past in silence, besides the jungles music before a small, ha came from the girl.

" oh ya? how 'bout..._Raphie_" She said smugly.

.

_Hey guys! Okay, I know it's short but I wrote it in less then an hour, and I have to go before I get booted out XD Please tell me what ya thought, I'll try to update soon along with all my other stories ^^ oh and if you don't know what's going on please read ( if not the story) 'Battle between allies' author notes, they'll explain everything. Kk R&R please…pretty please? Kk Luv Ya! Ruth._


End file.
